We Are Broken
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Gwen, Kevin - "I started doing bad things just to show them how much worse I could be."


**We Are Broken**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**Sludge covering his handsome face, Kevin reached for another metallic tool from underneath the mechanical belly of his failing Camero. **Onyx eyes scrutinizing the leaking parts, he almost missed her quiet plea.

"Kevin?"

Gripping the leaking pipe, not caring that the tar colored substance coated his palm, he hoisted himself out from under the vehicle. Wheels supporting the wooden board stopped once his muscular body had revealed himself to…

"Hey, babe. What're you—" Done wiping his greasy hands, the ex-con glanced up at the redhead before inspecting his smeared hands again... then he looked back. _Wait…Wait a second… _"Gwen! God, Gwen…what…?" Frantically scrambling to a standing position, he walked towards his quivering girlfriend, stopping right in front of her frightened form.

The harsh lighting flickered in their bulbs all through the practically barren garage, their rattling pouring over the shivering Anodite at contorted angles. Gashes strewn across the sorceress' body gushed scarlet rivers down the length of her white blouse. The brilliant stains bloomed from a puncture on her shoulder, the cloth covering the spot lacerated to shreds. Patches of black and swelling purple splashed around her brilliant jade eyes in throbbing rings. The lips he'd gotten to know so well were sprouting a trail of crusty, crimson blood, dried in the corners, appearing as if she'd attempted to swipe cherry red lipstick across those busted folds. His disbelieving eyes drank her bruised body in, the horrible, raw truth like spears in his heart.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Her voice was so small…broken… an odd contrast to usual firm, I-won't-take-any-crap-from-you tone.

Rage seethed in his surging veins, turning a hissing simmer to a full-on blistering boil. _Who did this to her?_

Watching the girl's scarred body wrack with chills, instinct kicked in. His strong arms engulfed the redhead, cradling her body with such a supple hold. Gwen nuzzled her blood splattered face into his defined chest, his comforting scent drenching her in reassurance. Her shaking limbs managed to find their way around his neck, inky hair tickling her laced fingers. "You're always welcome here, Gwen. _Always. _Don't you dare, not even for a second, think that I don't want you here. Because I'll always want you with me, even when we fight."

Snuggling into the boy's heated body even more, Gwen closed her eyes, the full effect of her pain washing over her shaky body completely. Sagging into his firm arms, the redhead let the pent up tears burst out and explode. In the matter of minutes, the front of his dark shirt was soaked, only causing him to squeeze her more tightly to him, never wanting to let go.

He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted to know a lot of things, actually. Like who had done this to her. Or who had the right mind to mess with his girl and not think about what _he _would do to them.

For now, he decided as he tenderly held the sobbing girl, he'd let her get it all out.

He'd get answers soon enough.

Right now, helping Gwen to smile again was too important. He wanted to be the one to help her heal, to…save her.

**XOXO**

"**They think that I'm a bad child…that I swear, stay up way too late, sneak off with my boyfriend, and can be a bit of a bitch. But…But I get good grades! I'm an honor student, and I help save the world!"**

Fury scorched Kevin's hammering heart, fueling his frantic pulse with his deadly rage. Clutching the redhead protectively, she let her pounding head fall on his broad shoulder, the feeling of him being with her indescribable. The couple, curled up together on his plush couch, had been through a lot. That was for sure. But this…this was different. It might've been because the Anodite's 'rents were _deeply _involved with this… He never thought this much torturous sorrow could be inflicted upon his feisty, opinionated, strong-willed girlfriend.

More than _anything_, Kevin wanted to take all the agonizing pain from the girl. He wanted to kiss all her blooming bruises away, seal the bandaged cuts, and wipe away the screaming scars… He saw it in her swimming eyes: she was broken. The redhead's voice choked out by the pain…all her worst nightmares came true, evidence inflicted upon her.

His skillful hands rubbed soothing circles all along her sob shuddering back, body wracked with sputtering gasps for air thickened with his addicting scent. "So…S-So I decided that I-I'd d-do drugs…and st-start doing bad things just to show them how much worse I can be!"

"Gwen…" The ex-con breathed into her hair, that minty scent catching in her red nose. She curled into herself from underneath his towering arms, regret causing her to bite her own tongue.

"I'm s-so sorry Kevin! I-I…"

"Shhh…" he wasn't going to let Gwen feel even worse than she already did. Tracing his fingers down her arched spine, he kept his hot lips on her scarlet mane, whispering truth after truth…

"I love you…"

After truth…

"I'm _in_ love with you…"

Truth after truth…

"You're safe with me…"

After truth…

"I'm always here for you. You're never alone. I'll protect you…"

After truth…

"We'll fix it…"

After truth and truth…

"_Together_."

**A/N: I usually don't do angst, so sorry if this seemed a little out of place…Review?**


End file.
